boffandomcom-20200223-history
Breath of Fire IV Translations
This page lists the translations of names and other terms used in Breath of Fire IV. The left column is the original Japanese translation, the second is the Romaji pronunciation, the third column lists an accurate/literal English Translation and the fourth column lists the English Capcom translation. Characters Party members Secondary characters Masters Dragon Endless :Note: The English names for all Dragon Endless are written in the Korean hanja readings of the Japanese kanji, with "Ryong" being the Korean reading of "Ryuu"/Dragon and the first word being the specific element of each one. Dragon Forms Enemies Bosses Field monsters Weapons Swords Staves Clubs Knuckles Guns Equipment Armors - LeatherArmor 皮よろい Yoroi - Chain Cap くさりかたびら Kusarikatabira (Chain Mail) - Cuirass キュイラス Kyuirasu - Scale Mail スケイルメイル Sukeirumeiru - AsbestosArmr ラメラーアーマー Aamaa (Lamellar Armor) - Amber BPlate こはくのむねあて No Muneate - Brigandine ブリガンダイン Burigandain - Full Plate フルプレート Pureeto - Silver Mail シルバーメイル Meiru - Magma Armor マグマのよろい No Yoroi - MithrilArmor ミスリルアーマー Aamaa - BlizzardMail ブリザードメイル Meiru - Force Armor フォースアーマー Aamaa - DamascusMail ダマスカスメイル Meiru - Mist Armor ミストアーマー Aamaa - King's Armor 覇王のよろい No Yoroi (Supreme King's Armor) - Life Armor 命のよろい No Yoroi - Dragon Armor ドラゴンアーマー Aamaa - Gargantua ガルガンチュア Garuganchua - Chopam Plate チョパムプレート Pureeto (Chobham Plate) - Clothing もめんのふく No Fuku - Waistcloth 皮のこしまき No Koshimaki (Waistcloth Skin) - Ranger Garb レンジャースーツ Suutsu (Ranger Suit) - FightingRobe けんぽうぎ Gi (Kenpo Robe) - Wetsuit せんすいふく Sensuifuku (Diving Suit) - Lgt.Clothing はやてのふく No Fuku (Hurricane Clothes) - Armored Vest 防弾チョッキ Chokki (Bulletproof Vest) - Wolfskin ウルブスキン Urubusukin - Burglar Garb 黒しょうぞく Shouzoku (Black Costume) - Gideon'sGarb ギデオンスーツ Suutsu (Gideon Suit) - ManlyClothes おとこふく Fuku (Man's Clothes) - Fancy Dress おでかけふく Fuku (Starting Clothes) - Crepe Cape クレイプケープ Keepu - Mage's Robes まどうしのローブ No Roobu - Short Skirt タイトミニ Taitomini - Party Dress カクテルドレス Doresu (Cocktail Dress) - Robe of Wind 風のころも No Koromo - Sage's Frock 賢者のガウン No Gaun (Sage's Gown) - Holy Robe ホーリーローブ Roobu - PhantomDress ファントムドレス Doresu - Diana'sDress ディアナのドレス No Doresu - Angel's Vest 天使のむねあて No Muneate (Angel's Breastplate) - Star Dress スターライト Sutaaraito (Starlight) - Royal Armor 皇帝のよろい No Yoroi (Emperor's Armor) - Steel BPlate 鉄のむねあて No Muneate - Midas' Armor アタリヤのよろい No Yoroi (Lucky Person Armor) - Stout Mail パンタグルエル Pantagurueru - Stout Mail パンタグルエル Pantagurueru - Booster オメガブースター Buusutaa (Omega Booster) - Panzer バルパンツァー Pantsaa (Bal Panzer) - Maelstrom メイルストローム Meirusutoroomu - Gravedigger グレイブディガー Gureibudigaa - Orihalcyon オリハルコン Oriharukon (Orichalcon) - Defender アンティマ Antima - Quicksilver クイックシルバー Kuikkushirubaa - Mithril Rig ヘヴィメタル Hevimetaru (Heavy Metal) - Psychometer サイトラックス Saitorakkusu (Psi-Thorax) - Lightning ライトニング Raitoningu - Fire Rig フレアスカート Sukaato (Flare Skirt) - Whirlwind ワールウインド Waaruuindo - Water Rig ハイドロパシー Haidoropashii (Hydropathy) - Earth Rig マッドギア Gia (Mud Gear) - Heavy Armor ヘヴィアーマー Aamaa - Spirit Armor サイコアーマー Aamaa (Psycho Armor) - Light Armor ライトアーマー Aamaa - Flame Armor フレイムアーマー Aamaa - Wind Armor ウインドアーマー Aamaa - Hydro Armor ハイドロアーマー Aamaa - Earth Armor マッドアーマー Aamaa (Mud Armor) Accessories Fishing gear - Wooden Rod 木のさお no Sao (Wooden Rod) - Bamboo Rod たけざお Takezao (Bamboo Rod) - Deluxe Rod さおＤＸ DX (Sao DX) - Angling Rod とびまるのさお no Sao (Scaffolding Rod) - Spanner たくみのさお no Sao (Skilled Rod) - Master's Rod きわめのさお no Sao (Ultimate Rod) - Silver Top ぎんのスピナ No Supina (Silver Spinner) - Gold Top きんのスピナ No Supina (Gold Spinner) - Platinum Top プラチナのスピナ No Supina (Platinum Spinner) - Twister ツイスト Tsuisuto - Warbler ナザンワーブラー Waaburaa (Northern Warbler) - Dancer ダンサー Dansaa - Popper ポッパー Poppaa - Flattop ペンシル Penshiru (Pencil) - Swisher スウィッシャー Suuisshaa - Floater フローテイング Furooteingu - Hanger サスペンド Sasupendo (Suspend) - Deep Driver ディープダイブ Diipudaibu - Baby Frog かえるちゃん Chan - Toad かえるさん San - Fat Frog かえるどの Dono - Straight ストレート Sutoreeto - Tail テール Teeru - Crab グラブ Gurabu (Grub) - Spoon スプーン Supuun - King Frog とのさまがえる Tonosamagaeru (Bullfrog) Items Hunting rewards Fish Gardening items Vital Items Unused/dummy items Magic list Spells Combo spells Secret Combos Character Wills Master Wills Dragon Genes Dragon spells Dragon Summons Skills Enemy only skills Unused/dummy skills Locations Category:Breath of Fire Series Category:Translations